Vathek
“Ssso, that old fool Ramsssesss sssent you, did he? You've come to take the Dragon Throne from me, have you? Well it'sss mine, do you '' ''hear me?! Sssstay away...” : —Vathek Vathek is an undead dragon who appears in the Dragon's Peak adventure pack. He is the evil brother of the current Dragon King, Ramses. Contents https://skylanders.fandom.com/wiki/Vathek# hide#Personality #Story ##3DS Version #Boss Fight (3DS Version Only) #Gallery #Trivia #References PersonalityEdit Villianous and truly horrible in personality, Vathek is an evil dragon who would do whatever it takes to become king of Dragon's Peak, even willing to betray his own brother to achieve his goal. When positioned as Dragon King, he becomes strongly possessive of the Dragon Throne, even becoming dependent on its power. Instead of confronting the Skylander directly, Vathek keeps his distance while using the Throne's power to summon the creatures who are loyal to the Throne to do the fighting for him, only choosing to battle the Skylander himself as a last resort if all else fails. StoryEdit Vathek was known as an evil and horrible dragon who some feared that he would one day steal the Dragon's Throne to rule as Dragon King. One day, while Flavius was flying with Ramses, Vathek took the chance to sit on the Dragon's Throne, in which he who sits on the throne rules all of Dragon's Peak. With the power of the Dragon's Throne, Vathek became king of Dragon's Peak and betrayed Ramses, using the thrones power to curse his brother which transformed his scales to stone. When the Skylander(s) confronted Vathek, the evil dragon sent his minions to destroy them, but the Skylander managed to defeat them all. Vathek then decided to confront the Skylander himself and engaged them in battle, and before it seemed that a battle was about to begin, Flavius appeared and took position in the Dragon's Throne, using the power of the throne to turn Vathek to stone as punishment for betraying Ramses. To his shock, Vathek couldn't believe that he "fell for the oldest trick in the book" before being turned to stone. Afterwards, Ramses sadly pondered on what to do with Vathek, at first suggesting banishment, but dismissed the idea when Flavius mentioned that the frozen Vathek makes a "good statue". 3DS VersionEdit Although having no story role in the game, Vathek is seen flying through the skies of The Wingwarrens as the Skylander makes their way through the lands. At the top of the peak, Vathek appears and engages the Skylander in battle. Boss Fight (3DS Version Only)Edit Because of the cage surrounding Vathek, the Skylander is unable to land direct physical attack on the dragon. The Skylander will have to fire at the various items that slide into the arena to send them flying at Vathek to damage him. However, Vathek will occasionally blast fireballs at the Skylanders and will often shield himself with his wings to protect himself from the projectiles, so you have to launch the projectiles at the dragon when his wings are down. Once he is inflicted with enough damage, Vathek will be vanquished in a display of light. Role in the series VATHEK IS AN ENEMY OF KONG Category:Celtonion Category:Dragons Category:Wyvern Category:Villains